


Сказка о том, как Снифф Лошадь лепил

by Sectumsempra69



Series: Мои Муми-тролли [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sectumsempra69/pseuds/Sectumsempra69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к "Ледяной Лошади". Снифф пытается всё исправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка о том, как Снифф Лошадь лепил

― Почему она ушла?! ― кричал Снифф, топая лапками. ― Почему?!  
  
Остальные обитатели купальни пытались его успокоить.  
  
― Ты не волнуйся, Туу-Тикки скоро вернётся. Смотри, она даже не забрала свою шарманку. Ты ведь читал записку? ― твердили все наперебой.  
  
― Читааааал, ― заревел Снифф. ― Но разве я смогу один слепить Лошадь? Я ведь мааааленький!  
  
― Не такой уж ты и маленький! ― фыркнула Крошка Мю. ― Смотри, насколько ты выше меня ростом. Да ты уже Муми-тролля догнал. Туу-Тикки у нас самая высокая, но она подставляла лестницу, когда лепила Лошадь. Перестань реветь, нюня!  
  
― От нюни слышу! ― буркнул Снифф, но реветь перестал.  
  
Он утёр лапками глаза, вышел из купальни и сел на мостках, подложив под себя хвостик. С юга дул влажный ветер, нагоняя снеговые тучи. Слева, из-за холма, поднимался узенький дымок над крышей Муми-дома. Снифф пытался вспомнить, как выглядела Лошадь, но в его воображении рисовалось гордое, статное животное, а не снежное недоразумение с камушками вместо глаз и метёлкой вместо хвоста. Снифф совершенно не понимал, как Туу-Тикки удалось слепить Лошади длинные ноги ― да так, чтобы туловище не подломило их. А ведь ещё есть шея и голова. Всё-таки Туу-Тикки была немножко волшебницей. Но он сам ― просто обычный маленький зверёк.  
  
«Вот начнутся снегопады, и вернётся Хемуль, ― подумал Снифф. ― Хемуль умный, он посоветует, что делать».  
  
Своими соображениями Снифф поделился с Муми-троллем. Тот выслушал, но отвечать не спешил, а только сидел у печки, смотрел на огонь и пожёвывал кисточку на хвосте.  
  
― Чего молчишь? Говори, что у тебя на уме, ― не выдержал Снифф.  
  
― Хемуль, конечно, самый умный из нас, но ты бы не слишком надеялся, что он вернётся. Хемуль такой… почти как Снусмумрик. Только Снусмумрик всегда возвращается, а Хемуль… Может, вернётся, а может, нет. Может, он решил исследовать другие места. Мы, конечно, его любим и хотим, чтобы он вернулся, но ты должен слепить Лошадь сам.  
  
Снифф мрачно посмотрел на Муми-тролля. Они все сговорились тут, заладили ― сам да сам. Расстроившись, Снифф ушёл в Муми-дом.  
  
Этой зимой обитатели купальни уже не кутались в коврики. Летом Муми-мама связала каждому и по несколько пар носков, и тёплые свитера, а в мастерской Мохр ― тех самых, в чьём сарае собирался в прошлую зиму прятаться от Лошади Снифф, ― каждому сшили по тулупчику и сваляли по паре войлочных обувок неопределённого вида. Оставляя за собой следы на два размера больше, Снифф ковылял по тропинке к дому и бормотал себе под нос:  
  
― Мама спит, папа спит,  
  
Спит Ондатр, и Хемуль спит.  
  
Снорки спят, и предок спит,  
  
И за печкою храпит.  
  
Вот залезу я в кровать,  
  
Буду тоже сладко спать.  
  
Но в его комнатке было зябко, а кровать ужасно холодная. И Снифф натаскал к печке в подвале ковриков, устроив себе там гнездо. Ополовинив банку варенья, оставленную в кладовке про запас, он улёгся, повздыхал и уснул.  
  
  
  
― Эй, Снифф, проснись!  
  
Снифф открыл глаза и увидел Хемуля.  
  
― Ты вернулся! Как хорошо!  
  
― Вставай, соня, идём за мной! Скорее-скорее, чего покажу.  
  
Снифф выпутался из ковриков и пошёл следом за Хемулем на улицу. Небо сплошь заволокло тучами, но они слабо светились, как всегда бывает перед снегопадом, и всё вокруг было прекрасно видно. Снифф шёл за Хемулем, увязая в снегу, ведь он забыл обуться. Потом он вообще стал проваливаться по пояс, и Хемулю приходилось вытаскивать его из сугробов за шкирку. Наконец они пришли к поляне, последи которой в странной позе, больше похожей на собачью, лежала Лошадь и таращила на них свои глаза-камушки. Она даже замотала хвостиком-метёлкой при виде Сниффа, а тот завизжал от радости и бросился ей на шею.  
  
Но стоило ему обнять свою любимую животинку, как та сразу рассыпалась на миллиарды снежинок, которые закружились вокруг Сниффа, залепляя глаза и нос, так что он зажмурился и даже закрыл рот лапками.  
  
― Ай! ― закричал Снифф и проснулся возле печки в подвале Муми-дома.  
  
Рядом сидел задумчивый Хемуль.  
  
― Ох, всё-таки ты вернулся! ― обрадовался Снифф, отдышавшись. ― Мне такой странный сон приснился. Зато я понял, как мне слепить Лошадь, чтобы у неё не подломились ноги, представляешь?  
  
― Это хорошо, да только ты её не слепишь, ― неожиданно зловещим тоном произнёс Хемуль.  
  
― Почему?  
  
― Потому что ты сейчас впадёшь в спячку и проспишь до самой весны.  
  
Тут Снифф заорал и проснулся уже по-настоящему.  
  
Он впопыхах оделся, выскочил из дома и побежал со всей прыти к купальне. То бежал, а то, впрочем, катился кубарем под гору. Слабо брезжил рассвет ― солнце ещё показывалось ненадолго над самым горизонтом. Ворвавшись внутрь купальни, Снифф растолкал Муми-тролля.  
  
― Ущипни меня! Быстро, ― потребовал он.  
  
Разбуженный Муми-тролль от души выполнил просьбу.  
  
― Ай! ― пискнул Снифф, но решил ещё раз удостовериться. ― Поклянись, что это мне не снится!  
  
― Я вот тебе сейчас на венике поклянусь, ― проворчал Муми-тролль, ― как пониже спины поклянусь…  
  
― А я добавлю, ― поддакнула Крошка Мю.  
  
Снифф неожиданно обрадовался, запищал и заскакал.  
  
― Полоумный. Его веником собрались отходить, а он радуется, ― фыркнула Мю, окончательно просыпаясь.  
  
― Это не сон! Это не сон! Зато я знаю, как мне слепить Лошадь!  
  
― Как? Расскажи! ― Муми-тролль и Мю подскочили на лежанках.  
  
Снифф важно уселся на коврик и поведал свой сон про Хемуля.  
  
― Хм. Можно попробовать, ― хмыкнула Мю. ― Только я бы положила на снег что-нибудь, а потом уже лепила. Тебе ведь Лошадь ещё водой поливать. Примёрзнет к снегу и не встанет.  
  
И вот после первого снегопада они утоптали площадку, одолжили у соседей доски, положили рядком, и Снифф почувствовал себя прямо скульптором, которому предстоит слепить шедевр. Они скатали большой шар и два поменьше ― для крупа Лошади и туловища. Снифф залепил пустые места снегом ― вышло довольно сносно. Дальше он принялся лепить задние и передние ноги. Мю бегала кругами и давала советы:  
  
― Бёдра, бёдра покрупнее делай. Ноги вытяни подлиннее, ты ведь Лошадь лепишь, а не Юнка.  
  
― Не говори мне под лапы, ― ворчал Снифф, но к советам прислушивался.  
  
Слепив туловище и ноги, он принялся за шею, делая её на всякий случай немного потолще.  
  
― Жирафа не слепи, ― подначивала Мю.  
  
Снифф всё-таки был зверьком и рычать умел.  
  
― Ой, как страшно! ― Мю задрала нос.  
  
Голова долго не хотела устанавливаться. Снифф и так выпрямил шею Лошади как только можно. Наконец шар встал ровно, и Снифф принялся наращивать морду. Всё лето он рассматривал картинки в книжке, и морда вышла у него даже более похожая на лошадиную, чем у Туу-Тикки.  
  
― А хорошо! ― Мю рассмотрела готовое произведение. ― А вон и Муми-тролль с новой метёлкой бежит.  
  
Снифф палочкой воткнул в снежные голову и шею мочало. Даже чёлку изобразил. Потом Лошадь гордо задрала хвост. В последнюю очередь Снифф вставил глаза-камешки.  
  
― Какая-то она… не такая, ― задумчиво сказал он. ― Вдруг это совсем не моя Лошадь, и меня не узнает?  
  
― Эта ещё больше твоя, ― сказал Муми-тролль.  
  
― Но та же она самая? Будет ли она так же любить сосульки? Будет ли катать меня на спине? Понравится ли ей, когда её обнимают за шею?  
  
― Даже если это дикий мустанг, ты её приручишь, ― хмыкнула Мю. ― Перед твоим обаянием ни одна Лошадь не устоит.  
  
Снифф уставился на Мю, не понимая, это шутка, подколка, или она всерьёз? А Муми-тролль чему-то хитро улыбнулся и потёр себе нос.  
  
Потянулись дни ожидания ― до первых морозов. Приближался Йолль, а Туу-Тикки всё не возвращалась. Муми-тролль, Снифф и Мю начали потихоньку готовиться к празднику: прибрались в купальне, отнесли в дом подарки, как в прошлом году, и натаскали из кладовой провизии.  
  
― Покровитель всех троллей! ― восклицала Мю. ― Рыбы-то мы наловим, но я ведь ни жарить, ни коптить её не умею.  
  
― Жарить не так страшно, а вот чистить… ― зловеще ухмыльнулся Снифф.  
  
У Мю глаза стали ещё больше от страха.  
  
Но Покровитель всех троллей помог: вдалеке раздался звук рога, а потом собачий лай. Никогда ещё Хемуля не встречали так радостно: его чуть не задушили в объятиях. Досталось и Юнку, только Саломея решила спрятаться в рюкзак, но туда уже пробрались невидимые мышки ― и Саломея оказалась облеплена копошащимся меховым ворохом.  
  
― Рассказывайте, как вы тут? ― громогласно вопросил Хемуль. ― Вижу, Лошадь уже слепили. Это кто же так постарался?  
  
Снифф скромно вышел вперёд и шаркнул лапкой.  
  
― Хорошо! И как хитро ты придумал.  
  
― Это не я придумал, это ты, ― покраснел Снифф.  
  
― Я?!  
  
Но Мю потащила Хемуля в купальню поить чаем с дороги. И когда все согрелись и объелись вареньем, Снифф всё-таки рассказал свой сон с начала до конца.  
  
― У каждого в голове свой Хемуль сидит, ― фыркнула Мю.  
  
― Или Снусмумрик, ― шепнул себе под нос Муми-тролль.  
  
Ещё два снежных дня миновало, и Юнка, наконец, потянуло поближе к печке, а тучи ночью порвало в клочья, и между обрывками виднелось бездонное чёрное небо с капельками звёзд. Лошадь полили водой и, хотя до Великой Стужи и прихода Ледяной Девы было ещё далеко, но и небольшой морозец помог бы.  
  
Утром Снифф выскочил из купальни под крики Мю:  
  
― Свитер надень! Носки забыл!  
  
Но Снифф не слышал. Он подбежал к Лошади, придирчиво осмотрел её: не выпали ли камушки, не испортилось ли мочало. Постучал по крупу, а тот заледенел.  
  
― Мю! Она замёрзла! Муми-тролль, шарманку тащи!  
  
Все высыпали из купальни. Шарманку принёс, конечно, Хемуль ― как самый высокий. На плече его сидела Саломея, а в карманах полушубка копошились мышки. Юнк лаял от радости и скакал вокруг Лошади.  
  
― Давай я покручу, а ты будешь шаманить, ― предложил Хемуль Сниффу.  
  
― Давай!  
  
Мю насильно всучила Сниффу свитер и боты, но не сопротивлялся, потому что решил шаманить по всем правилам. Свитер был длинным, поэтому Снифф натянул его край пониже и уселся перед мордой Лошади, скрестив лапки. Заунывно запела шарманка, а Снифф зажмурился и принялся бормотать:  
  
― Я маленький, но могучий Снифф.  
  
Я слепил тебя, о Лошадь,  
  
Чтобы ты бегала по берегу моря,  
  
Чтобы ты ела вкусные сосульки  
  
И катала бы нас на спине.  
  
Снифф приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на белую морду, но та оставалась неподвижной. Тогда Снифф, слегка подвывая, запел другую песенку:  
  
― Дорогая моя Лошадь,  
  
Оживи, пожалуйста!  
  
Я всё лето ждал, когда наступит осень,  
  
Я всю осень ждал, когда наступит зима.  
  
Я слепил тебя совсем новую,  
  
С крепкими ногами и умной мордой,  
  
У тебя новый хвостик и новая грива.  
  
Я скучал очень сильно, и мечтал,  
  
Как мы поскачем с тобой, и ветер будет…  
  
Снифф тут замолчал, потому что ему в мордочку и правда словно холодным ветром подуло, а потом раздался звук, похожий на треск льдин по весне. Шарманка смолкла. Снифф открыл глаза и увидел, как Лошадь стала медленно подниматься на ноги. Снифф боялся даже пискнуть, он только вскочил и чуть отбежал в сторону. А Лошадь встала и стала разминать ледяные ноги. Она покачала головой, и глаза-камушки уставились на Сниффа.  
  
― Ты меня помнишь? ― робко спросил тот.  
  
Мю подбежала и сунула ему в лапку сосульку. Снифф протянул угощение Лошади, а та радостно заржала.  
  
― Ура! ― закричали все.  
  
Когда Лошадь дожевала сосульку, счастливый Снифф потянулся и обнял её за шею. Еле достал: слепил крупнее, чем требовалось.  
  
До самой ночи друзья ублажали Лошадь, как могли, а та катала каждого на спине. Все даже про приближающийся праздник забыли.  
  
Удивительно, но Лошадь помнила всё и поначалу не понимала, где ей спать, ― ведь ограды вокруг купальни уже не было. Ей постелили коврик возле мостков ― для ледяного существа вовсе не обязательно что-то стелить на снег, но Снифф относился к ней как к живой, и никто не думал над ним смеяться. Лошадь улеглась ― совсем как в его сне, и успокоенный Снифф тоже отправился в купальню.  
  
― Эх, завтра Йолль, а у нас ничего не готово, ― вздыхала Мю, ― и Туу-Тикки куда-то запропастилась. Я уже волнуюсь.  
  
Да все волновались. Хемуль даже собирался идти на лыжах искать. Наконец друзья уснули. Медленно сыпал с неба редкий снежок, стояла тишина, только изредка с еловых лап вниз падали маленькие сугробы. И никто не услышал лёгкого посвиста ветра и тихих шагов больших чёрных лап.  
  
Но Снифф спал беспокойно, ворочался во сне, ему виделись всякие ужасы про Туу-Тикки: то она проваливалась под лёд, то падала в пропасть в Одиноких горах. На последнем кошмаре он проснулся, приподнялся на лежанке и выглянул в окошко, чтобы посмотреть, как там его Лошадь. Но ничего не увидел: только черноту, а потом посреди черноты зажглись два багровых глаза.  
  
― Мама! ― пискнул Снифф.  
  
― Ты чего? ― спавший рядом Муми-тролль привстал и тоже посмотрел в окно. ― Ой!  
  
И тут в дверь тихо постучали.  
  
― Кто там? ― спросил Хемуль, на всякий случай беря в лапы кочергу.  
  
― Кто-кто… свои! ― раздался голос Туу-Тикки. ― Встречайте гостей, сони!  
  
Снифф припомнил, где он видел эти два багровых глаза. Сначала это были глаза ящера в горах, а потом… потом…  
  
― Дяденька! ― взвизгнул он, выбежал из купальни, толкнув Туу-Тикки, и повис на шее у старика с седой бородой и горящими глазами.  
  
― Вот и вся любовь! ― засмеялась Туу-Тикки, обнимая Мю и Муми-тролля. ― Нет, чтобы мне спасибо сказать.  
  
― Спасибо! ― запищал довольный Снифф, сидя на руках у Волшебника.  
  
Хемуль церемонно поклонился гостю.  
  
― Прошу, входите, садитесь у огня. Чаю с дороги?  
  
― Благодарю, уважаемый Хемуль, ― сказал старый чародей. ― Слезай, малыш, ты вон какой вымахал. Тяжёлый стал.  
  
Снифф смущённо закусил кулачок и шмыгнул в купальню.  
  
― Не найдётся ли у вас рыбки для моей киски? ― спросил Волшебник.  
  
Чёрная пантера с горящими глазами ― такими же, как у хозяина, ― обнюхивала морду Лошади. Пахло только льдом и маленьким Сниффом. Пантера чихнула.  
  
― А она не простудится там, на снегу? ― спросил Муми-тролль.  
  
― Не волнуйся, дружок.  
  
― Рыбы у нас полно, но только мороженой, ― сказала Мю.  
  
― И такая сойдёт.  
  
Волшебника напоили чаем с вареньем и блинами, пантера наелась рыбы и улеглась на коврик, который любезно уступила ей Лошадь. А Снифф всё не мог поверить своим глазам. Волшебник! Настоящий! Тот самый!  
  
― Туу-Тикки, ты его искала, правда? ― шепнул он. ― Для меня?  
  
― Для кого же ещё, дурачок? Конечно для тебя. Эх, глупыш, ― прибавила она, когда Снифф обнял её.  
  
Это был самый чудесный на свете Йолль. Все неспящие обитатели Муми-дола собрались на берегу у купальни. Волшебник наколдовал большие столы, которые ломились от угощения. Горели костры, в небо взлетали разноцветные ракеты. Шарманка Туу-Тикки играла всё новые и новые мелодии ― и тут без магии не обошлось. А когда все разошлись, Волшебник подвёл Сниффа к Лошади.  
  
― Ну-с, молодой человек, хочешь ли ты, чтобы я сделал твою Лошадь совсем живой?  
  
― А вы можете?  
  
― Не мог бы — не спрашивал. Это будет, конечно, не совсем взаправдашняя Лошадь, хотя летом она станет есть траву, а зимой сено.  
  
― Летом? ― Снифф чувствовал, что задаёт глупые вопросы, но никак не мог поверить своему счастью.  
  
― Круглый год она будет с тобой.  
  
― Конечно, я хочу!  
  
― Будь по-твоему, ― улыбнулся старый чародей и взмахнул рукой.  
  
На глазах у изумлённой компании Лошадь начала меняться. Она оставалась такой же несуразной, но её ноги стали гибкими, мочало и метёлка превратились в конский волос, а ледяные бока поросли короткой шёрсткой, немного напоминавшей шёрстку Муми-троллей. Снифф протянул лапку и погладил бархатную морду. Из ноздрей Лошади вырывались облачка тёплого пара.  
  
― Ах, ― только и смог прошептать Снифф.  
  
— Но это ещё не всё, — сказал Волшебник и наколдовал Лошади тёплую попону, а рядом с купальней одним щелчком пальцев возвёл конюшню и сеновал.  
  
— Ах, дяденька! — пролепетал Снифф и принялся утирать глаза.  
  
— Ты чего, малыш? Не плачь. Ты молодец, — Волшебник почесал его за ушком. — Туу-Тикки разыскала меня в Одиноких горах и рассказала о ваших прошлогодних приключениях. Я подумал: неужели это тот самый маленький и жадный зверёк? Как же он изменился.  
  
Снифф прижал уши.  
  
— Мы бы прилетели и раньше, но ты понимаешь, почему мы этого не сделали?  
  
— Понимаю, — ответил Снифф.  
  
— Но это последнее волшебство, которое я смогу тебе подарить, — сказал Волшебник.  
  
— А мне больше ничего и не нужно, — вздохнул счастливый Снифф, гладя морду своей Лошади.  
  
— Хм… возможно… годков через пять, — Волшебник обернулся и посмотрел туда, где стояли остальные, — я опять вас навещу.  
  
Снифф удивлённо обернулся. Что там такого интересного увидел Волшебник? Вот довольный Хемуль стоит, а рядом Юнк помахивает хвостом. Мумии-тролль улыбается и машет лапкой. Туу-Тикки поглаживает бок своей шарманки. Мю почему-то всхлипывает и платочком глаза утирает… Странные они какие, эти Волшебники.


End file.
